


Looking Through The Glass

by Treble (Treblesanders)



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, logicality - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), Sanders Sides - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treblesanders/pseuds/Treble
Summary: Patton and Logan become friends over having the same glasses prescription.





	1. Chapter 1

The bell rang indicating that school was out for the day. Logan promptly gathered his chemistry books and stepped out of the classroom. As he walked down the hall to his locker there was this sense of danger growing in the pit of his stomach. He tried to shake the feeling off as just nervousness for his the first day of high school.

When he finally arrived at his locker he slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with a code scrawled on it. Reading the code silently to himself he began turning the dial for his locker.

As he was about to spin the dial to the last number he felt a large hand grip his shoulder from behind. Logan froze. Physical contact was something he desperately tried to shy away from. 

“Guess you’re one of the new kids.” The voice was low and patronizing in its tone.

Logan swallowed nervously. He couldn’t bring himself to speak, he was too afraid that something terrible was about to happen. The next thing he knew his body forcefully spun around and he was shoved up against the locker with a thick forearm pressed into his throat. 

Logan choked and tried to pry his throat free but his strength was outmatched. His eyes narrowed at the bully that was holding him there. He felt anger and hatred start to boil within him but it was stifled by the overwhelming sense of fear he had. 

Please, just let me go…

Logan was pleading internally to be left alone. The bully had other plans though. In a swift motion Logan’s glasses were yanked from his face and dropped on the ground. The distinct crunch of glass and plastic breaking made Logan cringe. This wasn’t how he wanted his first day of school to go.

“HEY! Leave him alone!” Some kid yelled from behind Logan’s bully.

A second later the forearm left Logan’s throat and he was able to breath freely again. He couldn’t quite make out what happened next, but he saw a flash of blue and someone running off down the hall. He took a moment to kneel down and pick his broken glasses up off the floor.

As he stared down at the mangled pair of spectacles his lips curled into a deep frown. 

Welcome to high school...

Something caught in his throat and he felt like the tears would come at any moment. He sensed a pair of eyes on him though and looked up. The blurry outline of a person as tall as him wearing a bright blue shirt filled his view. Logan tried to squint to make out more details about this person but it was no use. It was like the world was one big blurry oil painting, all he could make out was color and movement.

“Hey there. You okay?” The kid seemed honestly concerned with Logan’s well being.

“I...I’m okay.” Logan stuttered. “It’s just...my glasses…” Logan brought up his hand that held the broken glasses.

“Oh dear. That does look bad.” The kid then leaned forward and gently picked the broken glasses up out of Logan’s hand. He turned them over in his palm and looked at the cracked glass with a deep frown. Curiosity soon got the better of him though and he brought the broken eyewear up to his face.

Logan could barely make out what his new companion was doing. 

I should just invest in some contacts. 

He didn’t want to be forced into such a state of weakness ever again. 

“Wait a second.” The kid had been peering through the glasses and came to a very coincidental discovery. “We have the same prescription!” He almost yelled out this realization but managed to contain his excitement.

“What?” Logan didn’t believe his ears. “Surely you jest!”

“No, really, I mean it. Here, have a look for yourself.” He giggled to himself with mild excitement.

The next thing Logan knew the kid had taken a step into his personal bubble and placed a pair of unbroken glasses upon his face. In an instant the world around him became clear and he could finally take in the details of his helper. Logan let a small gasp escape his lips. The kid was actually really cute and he couldn't help but stare awkwardly at him. 

The kid then thrust his hand out obviously offering a handshake. “My name’s Patton. I'm a sophomore.” He had a large grin on his face. The smile touched his light brown eyes and made them shine with a glint of happiness. He was wearing a cyan blue button up shirt with a grey cardigan tied loosely over his shoulders. He also had on a pair of light khaki pants held up with a black leather belt. His shoes were black dress shoes by Keen. Finally, he was now wearing a different pair of black glasses that had been overlooked originally.

Logan took a second to peer down his nose at the outstretched hand. Physical contact by another stranger. He wasn't sure how deep he wanted to let this person into his life. Maybe they could at least be acquaintances. 

He finally reached out his hand to accept Patton's offer. “I'm Logan. I'm a freshman.” He expected a hand shake, what he got instead was a hard pull into a hug. 

Logan froze in Patton's embrace, his heart rate quickened and his mind raced. “I-umm… Patton? Are you sure this is an appropriate place to be hugging me? I don't want to draw unwanted attention…” Logan cut himself off. The hallway was empty. Where had everyone gone? How long had they been standing there?

“Don't worry.” Came Patton's calm reply. He leaned back to look into Logan's eyes. “People here are a lot more accepting than you know.” He continued to smile at Logan who was now desperately trying to stifle a blush. 

“Well-I-umm… That’s good, I guess.” Logan wasn't accustomed to someone so outgoing and positive taking a liking to him. However, he was used to suffering in isolation. This was a whole new experience for him. “Thank you, for letting me borrow your glasses by the way. I deeply appreciate the help.” He forced himself to smile a little. 

Why am I so bad with emotions?

Patton gave Logan an amused look. “What do you mean borrow? You can have them. I go through them like candy. I literally have a drawer full of glasses at home. It's no problem, really. I'm happy to help.” 

Logan's smile quickly became more genuine. “I really don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along… Who knows what other torment that bully had in store for me.” 

Logan soon found himself in another tight hug but this time he just nuzzled into Patton's shoulder and let out a content sigh. He really could get used to this.

Patton simply held Logan close and spoke softly into his ear. “So long as we're together I won't let anyone ever hurt you again. I promise.” 

Thus a deep bond was formed over a pair of broken glasses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bully strikes again but that won't break their friendship.

Patton was heading downstairs, on his way to home ec, when he felt something from behind shove him forward. He instantly lost his balance and tumbled down the stairs. As he reached the bottom his head hit the floor with such force that he blacked out. Aside from the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed his body now laid limp and unmoving. Students started to gather around to see if he was okay.

Logan had just finished history and was now moving silently through the halls towards his next class. A gathering of students caught his eye though and he paused. What were they standing around? One student moved just enough for Logan to see the familiar blue shirt and short brown hair of Patton. 

_No… Please…_

Logan’s heart raced as he sprinted over to the collection of students standing around his only close friend. He pushed his way through the group then froze for a moment. As he took in the full scene of Patton his heart suddenly sank at the sight. With a slow movement he knelt down next to Patton and gently put two fingers against his neck. The pulse he felt was slow and steady. Also, he could tell that Patton was breathing so the boy must of just passed out. That only helped to assuage his fears a little though. There was still the matter of his arm which was bent at an awkward angle; obviously broken from trying to use it as a brace for his fall. 

“Who did this?” Logan spoke softly through clenched teeth. His eyes snapped up to look pointedly at the circle of students around him. They all slowly shook their heads ‘no’ in a disorganized fashion. “Who did this to MY DEAR PATTON?!” He almost screamed the phrase. Logan’s raised voice shook the students to their core and some of them backed away in response. 

There was now one person in the crowd that attracted his attention. It was the bully from his first day at school. They had an unapologetic smirk on their face but, when Logan’s eyes met theirs, that smirk dropped and the fear instantly set in. Logan watched as the kid turned tail and ran off; he was about to go after the culprit when he felt a firm grip on his shoulder. He glanced up at the person with a mix of pain and anger plastered across his face. 

It was Mr.Bernstein, Logan’s chemistry teacher. A very concerned look sat heavily on his sharp thin face. “Logan, we need to get him to the nurse's office.” The chemistry teacher obviously wanted to ask Logan some questions but, he knew that Patton needed to be attended to first.

Logan gritted his teeth a little as anger stewed inside him. His bully had struck again and this time it meant war. He reeled his feelings back a little so that he could at least focus on the more pressing matter of Patton. The boy had a broken arm and possibly a concussion and time was of the essence. Logan stood up and helped clear some room which allowed Mr.Bernstein space to lift Patton off the ground. With an air of confidence the teacher then bridal carried the young man down the hall. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Now in the nurse’s office Logan was impatiently waiting alongside Patton for the ambulance to arrive. His elbows dug into both thighs as his head rested on the raised intertwined fingers of his hands. Logan’s gaze was fixated at some unmarked point on the wall just opposite of him. His thoughts were occupied with how to get back at the bully. There were so many things he wanted to do to that monstrous excuse for a human being. His concentration was quickly shattered though as Mr.Bernstein called his name.

“Logan, the ambulance has arrived. You should head back to class, I can vouch for your tardiness if you need it.” The teacher stood tall in the doorway, hands clasped at the small of his back, ice blue eyes now focused on the young Logan.

“Mr.Bernstein, I would implore you to allow me leave so that I might accompany my dear friend. Though, I warn you, I will go with him whether you grant me permission or not.” Logan was resolute in his response. He had no intention of letting Patton leave his sight. At least, not until the boy was awake and tended to.

The chemistry teacher hesitated for a moment as he deliberated internally on the pros and cons of letting Logan leave school early. Ultimately the fire behind Logan’s eyes and the conviction in his voice were what made Mr.Bernstein finally concede. “Alright, go with your friend. I will inform the front office. I expect you to assist me with tomorrow's lab demonstration though. Is that a fair trade?”

Logan’s eyes grew wide with a mixture of surprise and happiness. He immediately sat up straight and brought both hands down into his lap. “Thank you, sir!” A soft smile curled his lips. “Yes, I would be delighted to assist you with tomorrow’s demonstration.” 

At that moment the paramedics came into the room to retrieve Patton who was still unconscious. A stretcher was wheeled up next to Patton’s bed and he was gently picked up and placed onto the moving table. After he was secured the stretcher was rolled out of the nurse’s office.

Logan followed close on the paramedic’s heels. When they all arrived at the ambulance Logan was met with some push back from one paramedic. 

“We’ve got this from here. You should head back to your class.” The statement wasn’t supposed to be condescending but it came off that way regardless.

Logan gave the paramedic a less than pleased expression. He was about to argue when one of the other paramedics chimed in.

“Hey, leave him be, we were told to let him ride with us.”

The first paramedic quickly fixed Logan with a skeptical look but didn’t try to dispute the point any further. “Fine, hop in.”

Right before Logan hopped in the back there was a slight feeling of uneasiness that settled in his stomach but, he swiftly brushed it away. He took a seat along the side wall and strapped himself in.

As soon as the back doors closed the paramedics were dancing around Patton; working their magic to help get him to a stable condition before they even arrived at the hospital.

The drive to their destination wasn’t that far, but that didn’t change the fact that something was causing Logan to hyperventilate. His mind was racing and he didn’t understand what was wrong. 

Was it too stuffy? Why aren’t there any windows? Were the walls starting to close in around him? What was happening?!

Logan’s eyes were darting back and forth and his movement became very erratic. He started to frantically claw at his seat belt in an attempt to take it off, all the while making short panicked noises. 

One paramedic finally took notice of Logan’s state of aberration and stepped aside. In a quick motion they grabbed a small gas tank connected to a breathing mask. The paramedic then used one hand to get a firm grip on both of Logan’s wrists. Finally he placed the mask against Logan’s face and locked eyes with him. 

“Hey, it’s alright. Take in a deep breath. It will be ok.” The paramedic spoke in a soft soothing tone.

Logan looked at the paramedic with a laser like focus and did as he was told. He forced himself to take in a slow deep breath. On the second breath he realized what the gas was, but it didn’t matter. By the third breath he fell sound asleep. Just before he did though, Logan could swear he heard Patton call his name.

\-------------------------------------------------------

His dreams revolved around a mixture of school, home, and of course, Patton. He dreamt of chem class, of helping Mr.Bernstein with a lab, of being true to his word to assist his favorite teacher. He dreamt of home, of telling his parents about how much he loved Patton, of being true to himself. Then? Then he dreamt of Patton, his only close friend. He dreamt of seeing Patton’s smiling face and just how much it caused his heart to soar. If there was anything Logan could claim to really care about, it was seeing Patton happy.

Then he woke up.

Logan slowly blinked open his eyes. He groaned out of discomfort, a pounding headache made it hard for him to think. He push himself up onto one arm and used the other hand to hold his temple. 

“Hey Logan. Good to see you’re awake. You’ve been out for a while.”  
Patton?

Logan snapped his attention to where that familiar voice came from and then froze. Patton was sitting up in his hospital bed, eyes fixed on Logan, a deep smile on his face. Logan had been placed in an identical bed next to him. His eyes grew wide with excitement, he then immediately got up and ran over to pull Patton into a tight hug. Logan didn’t even try to hold back the joyful tears that began to stream down his cheeks. He was too occupied with holding the only person that meant the world to him to care about weird complicated emotions.

“Patton-I…” Logan swallowed past the lump in his throat. “I was so worried. I didn’t know if you were going to wake up or not.” He buried his head into Patton’s shoulder which elicited a painful yelp from them both. Patton’s arm was now in a cyan blue cast that matched the shirt he normally wore. Logan still had a bit of a headache and he leaned back so as to rub his temple a little. Patton gingerly massaged the place where Logan had rested his head and then they both locked eyes with each other. A short moment of silence passed between them before suddenly, the two boys started to laugh.

“Hey Logan?” Patton’s tone grew a little concerned but he still held a soft smile on his lips.

“Yes, my dear Patton?” Logan stopped laughing and watched his friend with a timid expression. He had a feeling he knew what was going to be asked of him and the thought made his heart hurt.

“What happened to me? I remember walking down the stairs at school and then…” His words trailed off for a second as he tried to recall the memory. “I think someone accidentally knocked me down the stairs?” His expression dropped a little more. “I can’t remember anything else other than I blacked out and woke up in the ambulance while it was taking us to the hospital.” 

“It wasn’t an accident, remember that bully who broke my glasses? They shoved you down the stairs. I was going to run after them, and-to put it gently-teach them a lesson, when Mr.Bernstein stopped me.” Logan frowned and clenched his hand into a fist at the thought of that useless piece of excrement. Oh how he wanted to exact revenge on them, but he knew better. 

Patton noticed how upset Logan looked and he gently placed his good hand on Logan’s shoulder. “Hey, come here. There’s no use getting worked up over what’s already happened.” He pulled on his friend’s shirt indicating that he wanted him to move closer. 

Without hesitation Logan scooted closer until the two boys were face to face, now only inches apart. 

Patton then cupped Logan’s cheek and leaned forward to softly kiss his lips. He felt Logan stiffen, for a fraction of a second, before he quickly melted under the kiss. As Patton leaned back he smiled contently and looked at Logan with a loving gleam in his eyes. “Thank you, Logan. Thank you for looking out for me, and thank you for being the only person in my life who truly cares for me. I love you.”

Logan’s heart was racing. That kiss, although such a simple gesture, meant so much more to him than anyone could imagine. “Of course Patton. You are my one, and only, close friend. I honestly do not know what I would do if you had never graced my life with your presence. You mean everything to me and I wish that I did more to show you tha-” Logan was cut off by Patton kissing him again.

Patton pulled away and chuckled softly. “You being here is enough to show me just how much you care. Thank you, Logan.”

Logan blushed a deep red and started to twiddle his thumbs. “Y-you’re most welcome, Patton.” A soft smile then touched his lips. “I love you, Patton. I love you so dearly.” Never had he felt so happy, than as he felt right now saying those words.

“I love you too, Logan.” 

The two then kissed once more and spent the rest of the day in each other’s company. As the weeks went by the two became even more inseparable than before. Their bond now powered by the love they felt for each other.

To be continued...


End file.
